


Don't Hold Back

by Mapachi



Series: Nielhwan smut [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jaehwan is loud, M/M, Nielhwan, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, please join me on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Daniel and Jaehwan have the dorm for themselves after waiting for so long.Just Nielhwan smut.





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on this for ages and its finally ready. Its my first smut so please be nice with me and if you have any advice it would be really welcome! Please join me on this lonely ship ♡

It’s a rare free day for the wanna one members, they debuted recently and have been really busy as expected of the monster rookie of the year. Instead of using the day to record for their reality, their managers asked the company to give the boys a free day and surprisingly the company agreed. When their managers gave them the news and asked them what they wanted to do Minhyun and Sungwoon were quick to ask for permission to visit their own members, Daehwi and Woojin did the same as they missed their brand new family dearly. Jinyoung and Jihoon wanted to visit their families and Kuanlin decided to spend the day with Seonho who had to ask his own manager for a free day.

 

 Jisung wanted to visit his own label mates and he was sure Daniel would too but the center surprisingly said he wanted to spend the day at the dorm saying he was too tired and preferred to rest. Seongwoo made plans to meet up with a couple of close friends and when he asked Jaehwan what he wanted to do expecting him to want to meet with his own friends, the main vocal said he, like Daniel, was too tired to go out.

 

Their managers were confused by Daniel and Jaehwan’s decision, especially Daniel’s since he enjoys going out unlike the couch potato that was Jaehwan, but after making sure that’s what they wanted they didn’t push further. Their older members though were not that innocent and when they bid goodbye to the 96 liners they did so with teasing smiles telling them to be careful, something that confused the most innocents members like Kuanlin and Woojin, what did they need to be careful with if they were to stay at their dorm?

 

Once the door was closed and Daniel and Jaehwan were left alone they turned to each other. They stood there in silence for a couple minutes before they smiled as if sharing a secret “Wanna watch a movie?” Daniel asked pointing to the living room. One of Jaehwan’s eyebrows arched but he chuckled.

 

 “Right, why not?”

 

 

“ _Ah!_ Be careful Daniel!”

 

“Sorry,”

 

Jaehwan sighs but shakes his head, he knows Daniel gets too excited sometimes, biting too hard on his skin. Daniel kisses the red mark he left on his collarbone softly as if apologizing. Jaehwan is lying down on Daniel’s bed with said boy above him straddling one of his thighs.

 

Daniel’s hand moves slowly down Jaehwan’s body until stopping right above his belt, he hums against Jaehwan’s collarbones asking for permission, the vocal rolls his hips forward and that’s enough of an answer for Daniel to continue.

 

He presses the palm of his hand down on the growing tent, feeling the outline of Jaehwan’s cock making him gasp. Daniel teases him for a bit, rubbing his hand on circular motions barely pressing down enjoying how the vocal squirms under him.

 

Jaehwan groans and reaches to grab at Daniel’s wrist moving his hand to place it directly on his zipper, a clear sign of what he wants, but Daniel just smirks and leans away from Jaehwan making him let out a pathetic whine.

 

Daniel really likes what he is seeing, Jaehwan under him breathing so harshly when he has barely touched him, his eyes lust filled and lips so red and swollen from the make out session they had instead of watching the movie that was now playing forgotten in the living room serving only as background noise, the slight frown on his face as he looks at him clearly disliking the fact Daniel stopped touching him.

 

But it’s not enough.

 

He wants more.

 

He wants to _wreck_ him.

 

“What do you want me to do Jaehwanie?” The vocal’s eyes widen and his face reddens, is Daniel really going to make him ask for it? “I won’t know what you want me to do unless you tell me,” Daniel won’t stop smirking clearly enjoying this. Jaehwan wants to snap at him so badly but he knows Daniel will only keep teasing him until he complies, who could guess that such a gentle boy could be such a tease. So swallowing his pride Jaehwan looks away before replying.

 

“Touch me,” He mumbles, face red as a tomato. Daniel hums and tilts his head pretending he didn’t hear him “Touch me!” He repeats in an almost yell. Once he realizes how loud he was, he covers his face with his hands in shame.

 

Daniel chuckles and decides to stop teasing his cute boyfriend –for now- “Good boy,” He coos and to his surprise Jaehwan’s breath hitches. Daniel finally unbuttons and lowers the zipper of Jaehwan’s jeans who almost sighs in relief but Daniel again stops.

 

He’s about to ask him what’s wrong but Daniel grabs at the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt and tugs once. Jaehwan lowers his hands to uncover his eyes but keeps covering his nose and mouth, once their eyes meet Jaehwan nods giving his permission for Daniel to take his shirt off. He moves to sit up to make it easier but Daniel pushes him back confusing him.

 

Daniel smiles shaking his head and leans down until Jaehwan can feel him breathing on his underbelly. With one hand he tugs Jaehwan’s shirt all the way up to his collarbones and kisses chastely Jaehwan’s navel before he smirks against his skin. Jaehwan shudders as Daniel leaves a wet trail up his stomach with his tongue before stopping on the middle of his chest and starts sucking on the skin there.

 

A loud moan escapes Jaehwan that surprises the both of them, Daniel looks up while he keeps sucking but Jaehwan hides his face on his hands again. Daniel curiously bites down gently on the reddening skin and to his delight Jaehwan is not capable of holding back another moan.

 

Now knowing Jaehwan is enjoying this Daniel moves on to another spot, right under Jaehwan’s ribs, he presses his moist tongue against him first before sucking the skin into his mouth to bit harder than before. Jaehwan mewls arching his back off the bed as one of his hands fly to grab at Daniel’s hair trying weakly to push him away. Daniel lets go of Jaehwan’s shirt to instead grab at his hips and pushes him back down on the bed. The dancer leans back and tsks disapprovingly “Don’t move baby,” he scolds playfully. Jaehwan shivers at the pet name that Daniel saves only for when they get intimate. Jaehwan still groans in frustration making Daniel laugh again.

 

Daniel leans down and sucks the still wet patch of reddening skin he was marking before. Jaehwan gasps as the skin is too sensitive but Daniel is merciless, even grazes his skin with his teeth making Jaehwan moan out loud. Jaehwan feels like he is melting under Daniel’s hot and wet ministrations, his head is a mess and can’t form a coherent thought except how good this feels but suddenly there is a big hand making its way under the elastic band of his underwear, long fingers wrap themselves against his quickly hardening length and tug once, he can swear he sees stars flash across his vision for a moment.

 

Jaehwan presses the palm of his hand harder against his mouth trying to keep the embarrassing sounds that keep escaping him down. His ears, face, neck and chest burn with how much he’s blushing. This is the reason why they never fool around even when the cameras and mics are turned off and they are left alone.

 

Jaehwan is  _loud_.

 

And Daniel loves it.

 

Daniel lets Jaehwan’s hip go in favor of reaching up and tug at his hands coaxing him to stop holding back those sounds that he is so ashamed of, but he shakes his head. Daniel bites down on the new spot he was sucking at the same time he tightens his hold on Jaehwan’s member. The brunette can’t help it when the strength on his arms weakens enough for Daniel to finally tug his hands away and quickly takes hold of both of his wrist with only one hand.

 

Jaehwan curses under his breath as Daniel smiles triumphantly. He is about to give him a piece of his mind but the rapper gives him no chance as he leans forward to press an open mouthed kiss to his lips. Jaehwan is taken back by how hungry Daniel kisses him, his tongue plunging into his mouth and swirling against his before he sucks on it as he starts moving his hand up and down his cock making him moan into the kiss.

 

Daniel groans rolling his hips down on Jaehwan’s thigh surprising him when he feels his arousal against him. Daniel tugs Jaehwan’s lower lip with his teeth as he breaks the kiss and cups the side of his face softly tapping his check with his thumb silently asking him to open his eyes.

 

Once their eyes meet Daniel gives him a small smile “You don’t have to be quiet now,” Daniel whispers, thumb pressing down on the head of his cock erupting a loud moan from him and Daniel nuzzles the crook of his neck “You sound so good I think I’ll go _crazy_ ,” He groans in a low husky voice that makes Jaehwan shiver not only because of the sensual voice but the compliment makes him feel warm inside.

 

Jaehwan nods his head, he will stop holding back, and after all they have the apartment for themselves, no members or worse the staff that can hear them “ _Clothes_ ,” Jaehwan breaths out while glaring offended at Daniel’s baggy black shirt. Daniel nods and stands up from the bed, taking his clothes off and helping Jaehwan once he is done.

 

It’s not the first time Jaehwan has seen Daniel naked, they’ve had to shower together on numerous times already, but this is the first time it’s with such connotations. The most intimate they’ve gone on the couple months they’ve been dating are the hurried hand jobs inside the soundproof practice rooms and that one time Daniel decided to step it up and gave Jaehwan a blowjob, so to say Jaehwan feels embarrassed would be an understatement.

 

Daniel as if reading his mind leans down and kisses him gently, his big hands cupping his face tenderly and Jaehwan melts a little. The blond breaks the kiss so he can reach for the small bottle of lube he had already thrown on the bed when they entered the bedroom after silently deciding they would stop pretending to watch the movie.

 

It’s both their first times with another male so they are frozen for a moment not knowing how to proceed. Of course they know the basics, but they had never talked about how they were going to go on about this. Daniel opens his mouth about to ask his boyfriend how he wants to do this but said boyfriend stops him by speaking first.

 

“I can do it myself,” He claims before taking the bottle from Daniel. Jaehwan moves around on the bed trying to get comfortable leaving Daniel to stare at him shocked. When Jaehwan notices how Daniel is staring at him surprise clear as day on his face he blushes a dark pink and shrugs as if saying it’s no big deal what he just basically admitted.

 

A though crosses Daniel’s mind that makes him worry and he’s quick to question him “You’re not lying right now are you?” He asks worriedly. Wanna One’s main vocal is known to …not always say the truth. Jaehwan groans while glaring at him clearly annoyed Daniel is questioning him “I’m just worried you will hurt yourself Jaehwanie,”

 

Jaehwan uncaps the bottle and pours what he judges a good amount of lube on his fingers before throwing the bottle at Daniel hitting him right on the chest. Daniel can only watch as his boyfriend without faltering once in his movements, moves his hand down and slowly inserts the tip of one of his lubed fingers inside himself. Jaehwan doesn’t do more than squirm a little before he’s pushing back against his finger. Daniel can’t believe what he’s watching, the sigh of Jaehwan prepping himself for him has his dick hardening even more, before he realizes what he is doing Daniel finds himself between his boyfriend’s legs, his hands gripping at his thighs and opening them wider so he can fit between them.

 

Daniel leans down as he lifts one of Jaehwan’s thighs to his mouth, pressing his lips against it and starts covering it with hickeys like he did with his chest, his eyes focused on how Jaehwan’s fingers keep working on loosening his asshole. He watches as Jaehwan in what seems like practiced motions fingers himself, stretching his hole with ease. Jaehwan is already inserting a third finger when Daniel looks up to meet his eyes and he wants to save the sight into his brain.

 

His boyfriend is a panting mess, his lower lip trapped by his teeth as he tries again to stop the sounds that keep escaping him against his will, his half lidded eyes that are full of lust, his cheeks are as red as the love bites Daniel has left over his skin.

 

“Do you do this often?” Daniel growls without breaking the eye contact. Jaehwan stays quiet refusing to answer. The dancer lets Jaehwan’s thigh go so he can instead grab at his wrist forcing him to thrust into himself with more strength than before. The vocal lets out a cry as his fingers push against his prostate “Answer me baby, do you fuck yourself like this often?” Jaehwan closes his eyes before nodding but Daniel shakes his head. Using the hold he has on Jaehwan’s wrist he forces him to pull his fingers out making him whine at the sudden emptiness.

 

Jaehwan mumbles something that Daniel can’t quite catch so he asks him to repeat it. The brunette groans again before opening his mouth and repeating himself loud and clear “Yes I finger myself,” Daniel hums in approval but Jaehwan surprises him when he keeps talking “I fuck myself think about you, wishing it’s your fingers, your dick inside me instead,” Daniel is still for a couple seconds, Jaehwan opens his eyes and turns to look worriedly, fearing he creeped him out "Daniel?" He calls unsure, but that’s enough to make Daniel snap out of the state he was in.

 

As if Jaehwan had turned a shift inside Daniel, the blonde easily changes their positions until he's sitting with Jaehwan straddling him. He reaches for the lube and coats his fingers generously before his hand disappears behind Jaehwan who can only hold his breath with anticipation.

 

Daniel shoves two fingers deeply inside him curling them quickly brushing with his most sensible spot by mere accident. Jaehwan cries out and throws his head back Daniel's fingers are much thicker than his, longer too and knowing they are Daniel's just makes everything different "Fuck yourself on my fingers baby, just like you wanted to," Daniel growls in a commanding voice.

 

Jaehwan slowly rises himself before letting himself fall back down, feeling how much deeper Daniel's fingers reach inside him. He again moves until only the tip of his fingers are inside him and pushes back down, each time faster than the other until he's basically jumping on Daniel's lap, a stream of moans and mewls coming out of his mouth embarrassingly loud.

 

Daniel stares at him hungrily, telling him how good he looks right now, praising him for taking his fingers so well and Jaehwan moans grow louder at the praises, he feels like he could come just like this. So Daniel grabs at his hips again and stops him, Jaehwan can only whine pitifully. Daniel slowly inserts one more finger searching for any sign of discomfort but finds none, Jaehwan just rolls his hips down as if asking for more.

 

Daniel takes his fingers out and wraps his arms around Jaehwan's waist hugging him close to his chest. The blond leans up crashes their mouths together as he moves them so Jaehwan is lying on his back and he kneels between his legs. He reaches for the condom and as he rips it open Jaehwan wraps his hands on his member pumping it a few times earning a low moan from him. Daniel puts on the condom and lubes himself quickly as Jaehwan grows impatient opening his legs wider and touching himself leisurely.

 

Jaehwan bits back a moan when he feels how Daniel enters him so slowly being careful to not hurt him. His member is bigger than his three fingers of course but it’s not to the point where Jaehwan feels to much discomfort, yet Daniel stays still once he's fully inside him and lets Jaehwan get used to the size.

 

The brunette had not even realized when he had closed his eyes but when he does he opens them to find Daniel above him with his own eyes closed, his teeth biting his lower lip and his brows furrowed in concentration as he tries to not give into temptation and move. So Jaehwan rocks back into Daniel catching him off guard and making him let out a low moan that in response makes Jaehwan shiver.

 

Daniel opens his eyes and making eye contact with his boyfriend he pulls out slowly before thrusting back in gently, picking up a too slow rhythm for Jaehwan's liking who groans in frustration mixed with the pleasure.

 

"Niel," Jaehwan gasps trying to meet Daniel's slow thrusts but the blonde grabs at his hips again stopping him. Daniel rejoices in the needy moan the vocal makes under him "Niel please… _stop_ teasing me,"

 

He chuckles but decides to comply easily, he loves teasing his boyfriend who tries to act tough all the time, turning him into a whimpering and begging mess gives him a lot of pleasure knowing he's the only one allowed to do it, but he guesses he teased him enough for tonight, it’s their first time having real sex and he doesn’t want Jaehwan to get mad at him and refuse him if another opportunity is given.

 

Daniel pulls out slowly again but instead of pushing in gently like before he just slams his hips forward, the slap of their hips is loud but not as loud as the cry Jaehwan lets out. His back arches and his hands fly to grab at the sheets besides his head searching for something to hold onto as Daniel again pushes in roughly, the gentleness from before gone.

 

"Yes just like that!" Jaehwan grunts trying to meet Daniel's thrust with his own. The dancer decided to change the angle of his thrust, looking for the spot he had accidently hit before with Jaehwan's fingers. He knows he found it when his boyfriend's back arches sharply and a sudden sob escapes him. Daniel smiles triumphal and focuses on hitting that spot with a powerful thrust that had Jaehwan begging him to do it again.

 

The vocal abandons all restrains he had on himself before and doesn’t try to fight back the sounds anymore, instead he lets go and moans, whimpers, mewls, and begs. Daniel grows more desperate himself, the noises Jaehwan makes under him makes him feel like he will lose his mind.

 

"You sound so good baby," He breaths out grabbing at one of Jaehwan's thigh and lifting it up so the vocal opens up more. Jaehwan purrs contently and cocks his head to the side wanting Daniel to praise him more. He leans down to kiss under his ear, sucking his earlobe making him squirm "You feel so good, so fucking thigh," Jaehwan shakes under him, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s broad back and he clutches at his shoulders blades as if his life depended on it, his nails digging so deep Daniel groans at the bittersweet pain.

 

Daniel keeps murmuring praises against his skin that makes his skin tingle, his checks gaining even more color at the filthy praises. Jaehwan cries out when suddenly Daniel wraps his cock with his hand and jerks him off fast and hard, his thumb pressing down on the head making Jaehwan sob shakily “Niel! _Ah_ , I’m gonna…” A specially deep thrust makes him cry out as he tries to find purchase on Daniel’s back, he knows he’s leaving scratch marks on the unblemished skin but he can’t find it in himself to care “gonna come, I’m gonna come!”

 

“Then come,” Daniel grunts voice surprisingly controlled unlike the rhythm of his hips “come for me baby,” As if he had needed the permission once the words are out of Daniel’s mouth Jaehwan throws his head back against the pillow as he bucks his hips up, his back arches sharply and his nails dig painfully into Daniel’s back. He lets out the loudest cry yet as he is hit by his climax, ejaculating all over their stomachs as Daniel keeps stroking his cock as if wanting to milk him until the very last drop.

 

Daniel keeps thrusting into his shaking boyfriend searching for his own release, the tightness around him and the pretty sounds the vocal keeps making under him finally make him reach his orgasm, the coil on his stomach snapping and everything feels too hot for a couple moments. He collapses on top of Jaehwan who groans at the weight, whining about how he is too heavy and he’s crushing him.

 

“Shut up Jaehwan,” Daniel mumbles as he waits to catch his breath, his heart still beating faster than normal. He can feel how Jaehwan’s heart also beats faster from where their chests are touching.

 

Along with the sticky and warm cum.

 

Daniel groans in disgust and he moves to lie down next to his boyfriend, pulling out gently so to not hurt the other boy. He feels tired and knows for sure they will be both sore tomorrow, but he doesn’t regret what they did for a single moment, who knows when they will have another chance, when you are basically surrounded with other 9 boys 24/7 going from schedule to schedule, there’s barely any time to even sleep. Daniel groans as he stands up and takes off the condom, going out of the room without seeming to care he’s butt naked.He is gone for a couple minutes before he’s back with a wet towel, his chest already wiped clean.

 

Jaehwan sighs in content as Daniel being the tender boyfriend he is, takes care of him as he wipes him clean too, being extra gentle when cleaning his most sensitive spot. Once he is as clean as possible Daniel throws the towel to the side and lies down next to Jaehwan.

 

The vocal rolls onto his side facing him, a dopey and satisfied expression on his face, he lifts his hand and taps the tip of Daniel’s nose in a condescending manner “I just rocked your world, you’re welcome,” He says making Daniel scoff. The blonde slaps his hand away jokingly and looks at him as if he was crazy.

 

“Did you already forget how you were just begging a couple minutes ago?” Jaehwan makes an offended noise and soon they are bickering playfully.

 

They interrupt their banter when Jaehwan suddenly yawns, his cute eyes closing and he moves to cuddle against his boyfriend clearly intending to take a nap before the others get back. Daniel sighs and sits up making him whine about how he needed _his nice, warm and gentle boyfriend_  to cuddle him “Jaehwan, we need to shower!” Daniel explains making Jaehwan whine even louder “I don’t want to smell like _sex_ when the _kids_ get home!” He tries to reason but Jaehwan still refuses, now turning away and pretending to go to sleep. Daniel sighs and stands up before picking up his pouting boyfriend and carrying him to the bathroom.

 

They shower together on a comfortable silence, Daniel offering to wash his hair for him, Jaehwan is quick to hand him the shampoo bottle, too lazy to do it himself. Daniel chuckles and takes the bottle squeezing some on the palm of his hand before rubbing them together and getting to work. His fingers massage Jaehwan’s hair making him even sleepier than he already was. Daniel rinses his boyfriends hair and quickly cleans his own – he has to use a different shampoo though, his hair has been dyed so many times in such a short amount of time that the stylist basically shoved the products he needed onto him when she learned he didn’t had any- Jaehwan tells him to turn around once he is done and Daniel does.

 

Jaehwan had the intention of cleaning Daniel’s back but he stops once he sees the angry red marks trailing down his back. He feels his face heat up embarrassed he left such marks. Daniel flinches when Jaehwan reaches to touch one of the long scratches that start on his shoulders and ends on the small of his back.

 

“Kitty has claws,” Daniel whispers teasingly with a smirk on his face even if he’s not facing Jaehwan. The vocal slaps his back in retaliation and Daniel flinches again.

 

“Shut up you furry!”

 


End file.
